


Unloved By You (working title.)

by Cian_Morgan



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cian_Morgan/pseuds/Cian_Morgan





	Unloved By You (working title.)

David hates himself for hurting Kurt. he hates himself for making him run from McKinley, mostly he hates himself for Kurt falling in love with Blaine Anderson. he wished he could go back to the beginning of the freshman year and sit the kid he use to be down. but he cant and he lives with that regret. he has blown his shot at even being friends with Kurt, all because of his damn temper. he bangs his hand against his locker in the boys locker room and sits down as his knees buckle. "I'm so sorry Kurt. i didn't mean any of what i did to you. i don't know how i can earn your forgiveness." A lone tear escapes before being brushed away angerly.

he wouldn't cry.

he wouldn't.


End file.
